


So Your Best Friend Might Be A Spy

by Dxlilith



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, MBAV Holiday Exchange 2019, Oneshot, Traveling Lesbian Babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: “Do you remember when I told you that I became a recovery agent for the council?”“No.”“Well I did and I have to recover something from the Vatican and you’re coming with.”
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	So Your Best Friend Might Be A Spy

_Whitechapel_

Sarah lies on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about absolutely nothing. It was pleasant. For the first time in months, she had no homework, no bad guys to fight, not even a babysitting gig. Her summer was free and open to do whatever she pleased and there was no one to stop her.

Knock-Knock

Well, almost no one. Hovering outside her window in an all black leather outfit was her best friend and fellow vampire Erica Jones. Sarah smiles. Erica had told her just that afternoon that she would be in the city and wouldn't see her until next week. Sarah runs to the window to let her in.

“I’m going to kill him.” Is the first thing that comes out of Erica’s mouth as she throws a large dufflebag onto the floor.

“What did Benny do now?” Sarah eyes the bag, hoping that wasn't a snack in there.

“Benny? No not him.”

“Rory?”

“No.”

“Ethan?!”

“Sarah, our lives are so much bigger than those three stooges. And it’s Frederick I’m going to kill.”

“Uhhhh...who’s that?”

“Not important. Do you have a overnight bag? What about that PINK one your dad got you for your 15th birthday?”

“Uh, it’s in my closet.”

“We’re going to Italy to retrieve something because Fredrick is useless and now I have to go into the Vatican and steal it back.”

“The Vatican? As in the holy city the pope lives in? Can vampires even step foot in there? Wait why am I going? Why do you...”

“Sarah.” Erica uses her vampiric speed to close the distance between herself and Sarah. She looms over the shorter girl and puts her hands onto either one of her shoulders. “You’re asking a lot of questions we don’t have time for. Let’s pack up, leave your mom a note. We’re catching a red eye in...” Erica pulls out her cellphone from her jacket and checks the time. “Two hours.”

“Two hours!” Sarah pulls back. “Erica you’re going to have to tell me way more if I’m supposed to go across the globe with you in two hours.”

“Fine.” Erica sighs. She heads directly to Sarah’s closet door and opens it. It takes her all of five seconds to find Sarah’s overnight bag and start packing away some articles of clothing. “Do you remember when I told you that I became a recovery agent for the council?”

“No.”

“Well I did.” Pleased with the selection of clothing, Erica leaves the closet and heads for Sarah’s en-suite bathroom. “And I have to recover something from the Vatican and you’re coming with.”

“Why?” Sarah pops her head into the bathroom as Erica dumps her makeup bag into the overnight bag.

“Because when we were six you said you wanted to go where spaghetti comes from.”

“You remember that?” Sarah almost whispers. The very logical part of her brain which had begun to sound a suspicious amount like Ethan, was telling her to not even humor Erica. Wasn’t them being teenage vampires enough of a fictional plot device as is? But the do anything for Erica part of her brain was already in Rome, shopping for cute clothes and flirting with attractive Italian shoe makers.

“Of course I do.”  
  


_Italy_

“So recovery agent is just another word for spy?”

“No. Spies infiltrate, get disguises, finesse their way into things and stop megalomaniacs from blowing up the world. Recovery agents recover things. In this case, Vlad’s Amulet.”

“And the amulet is special because?”

“It’s not. It’s just one of those, super ancient, super historically significant things that people and vampires will pay millions for.”

“And it belongs to Anastasia?”

“Her family’s organization yeah.”

“Okay but I feel like you lied to me about going to Milan for lattes and authentic Prada wear.”

“What? I would never lie about lattes and fashion, how could you say such a thing?”

“Because we’re currently creeping through an secret tunnel underneath the Pope’s house!” Sarah practically yells but remembers they’re supposed to remain hidden so it all comes out in a rushed whisper.

“I told you, I had to make a quick stop on the way. This is like, the easiest retrieval I’ve ever done.” Erica stops in her tracks and points above her to a small square door and latch. “ Look, we’re already here. Five minutes and I promise you a super cute purse and matching shoes?”

Sarah is skeptical but says nothing as Erica jumps up through the trapdoor. She hears Erica’s footsteps, then a muffled sound. Soon there’s a scuffle and Sarah is about to jump through herself when Erica’s face appears in the opening.

“Got it.” She produces a necklace and dangles it. It was more like a giant red hunk of ruby delicately laced with gold. “Now for some new shoes.” 

_London_

“When you said we were gonna go to see Big Ben, this isn’t really what I imagined.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot smaller than I thought it’d be.” 

Sarah sits on the ledge of the highest chamber of The Elizabeth Tower, the clock face just underneath her. As annoyed as she is with Erica ruining their evening, she was absolutely in love with the shoes she’d gotten her so she tries to focus on admiring them.

Erica is holding up the last of the henchmen by his ankle, searching his pockets for the artifact he was supposed to have. The other seven henchmen were knocked out, sprawled across the ground around her.

“I think I’m gonna eat this guy. He has great skin and hair so he has to be full of vitamins.”

“Ugh, I’ll meet you at The Eye. We’re still doing that right? Or is there another...”

“No, this lead was a dead end. I’m all yours, after this brief snack.” Erica’s eyes turn yellow and her fangs grow out.

“Don’t steal anything from him okay?” Sarah warns before jumping off the ledge.

_Budapest_

“Now this! This was a great idea.” Sarah sighs as she slips into the lavender milk bath until the water is just under her chin. It was meant as a forgive me for dragging you to more than three retrievals present from Erica.

“I told you. We’ll feel as smooth as silk and smell like sweet dreams.” Erica slips into the tub next to Sarah, the water reaching her collarbone. “Then we can go to the festival and watch the fireworks and have a nice night out.”

“And you promise there’s no retrieval?”

“No retrieval. No intel. It’s radio silence for the Council from me.”

“Then what’s that big vase?” Sarah points to the large stone vase sat behind Erica’s head.

“It’s part of the decor Sarah. Jeez, trust issues much.”

“Erica, it’s literally humming and doesn’t match anything in this room.” 

The walls are cream with subtle paintings of lavender plants. The tub, faucets, towel bars, all gold plated and there are small white candles lit everywhere. The vase looked like a kindergartener bowl of concrete with squiggles craved into it.

“Okay so I snagged it while you were getting that facial but pick up isn’t until tomorrow.”

Sarah only grumbles and lowers herself under the sweet water and attempts to wash away her annoyance. She would never admit how much fun she was actually having. She settles for splashing Erica in the face.

_Russia_

“Wait so that was the Vlad the Impaler amulet?”

“Or so says Anastasia. Don’t really care. Long as she provides me with my next upgrade, I’ll bring it to her.”

“Upgrade?”

“Yeah. She has an ability that allows me to learn vampire powers faster.”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” Erica takes Sarah’s hand in hers and with the other, slips it around her waist. She brings the shorter girl towards her and they spin in a circle.

Suddenly Sarah feels dizzy and weightless. Gone are the cobbled streets of Moscow and in their stead are the marble white floors of a grand ballroom. Soft music plays all around them as twinkling candelabras seemingly float along with the notes. Erica is now wearing a black half mask but her yellow eyes shine brightly through. She’s in a glittering dark blue suit with tails and leading Sarah is a slow waltz. Sarah dances along, realizing rather belatedly that she’s in a massive pale grey gown with tiny butterfly accents that tickle her exposed collarbone. 

“Erica?”

“It’s a type of glamour.” Erica smiles, her fangs peeking through her dark red lips. “It actually just started to snow.” As if the word snow was the magic one, the ballroom disappears and both girls are in their normal winter wear, just outside a cafe. It is in fact snowing and Sarah leans into Erica to stay warm.

_South Africa_

“Most civilized communities of vampires have councils. Anastasia’s just so happens to be a front for an organization that collect and protect vampiric artifacts. And it spans the globe so sometimes, I get several assignments outside of Canada.”

“That didn’t answer my question about sun block.”

“Oh, vampires under the equator do NOT go out before dusk.”

“Even a top recovery agent?”

“Even me.”

“So what do you wanna do while we wait for the sun to go down?”

“This bed is big enough for two.”

“It is.”

“And there’s a do not disturb on the door.”

“Is there?”

“And I may have retrieved the duty free cargo on our way here.” Erica reaches under the bed and pulls out a giant, airport sealed bag filled to the brim with sweets and snacks.

“Gossip Girl or Pretty Little Liars?” Sarah asks, already snuggling into her blankets.

“Grey’s Anatomy.”

_New York_

The painting measures floor to ceiling and takes up a third of the room. It’s oil on canvas and like the rest of the pieces in the museum, perfectly preserved. The scene is of a battlefield, drenched in blood, blacken sky, a lone figure riding on a black horse with a head impaled on his spear.

“Wait. I thought you already found the amulet.”

“I did.”

“So what’re we doing here?”

“I got some info about there being an even older artifact.”

“And they’re just gonna let you take it?”

“Nope.”

“You’re going to steal it, aren’t you?“

“Already did.” Erica holds up the small figurine. The same figurine that Sarah had been admiring in the Eygptology room three exhibits ago.

“Erica you’re going to get us caught!”

“Am I? Vampires don’t show up on film remember?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Let’s go get some lattes and head to Bryant park.” Erica leans in and takes Sarah’s arm and leads her towards the exit as armed guards and staff run pass them in a panic.

_California_

“This is the life.” Sarah sighs to herself. She’s wearing 200 spf in a super cute mermaid green two piece under a massive rainbow umbrella. The summer was almost over and while traveling was definitely exciting, traveling with Erica proved to be a little more stressful than she had ever it imagined.

“Sarah, can I ask you something?”

Sarah removes her sunglasses and looks over to her left. Erica wears a blood red monokini, her water soaked hair sticking to her cheeks and neck and the sunlight glistening off every inch of exposed skin. In other words, she was stunning.

“Go ahead.”

“You know I love you, right?”

Sarah sighs again. “Another retrieval?”

“No. I need to know that you know, I love you.”

“I love you too...”

“No, I love you.” In a blink of an eye, Erica is in her personal space. She pulls Sarah up so they’re both sitting up and almost touching noses.

“I...uh....Erica.”

“I know you love me back.” Erica smiles, her fangs flashing. “I can sense your blood whenever we’re together and you’re not mad at me.”

“Umm, I don’t know how I feel about you just dropping this out of the blue.”

“It’s not out of the blue. I’ve been trying to show you how much I love you this entire trip.”

“I mean, I just thought you were dragging me along your missions.”

“That too. But I can’t hold it in anymore. I love you Sarah and I want to be with you forever and sometimes I feel like you care more about Beevis and Butthead than me so I thought if I took you away...”

“I’d realize how much I actually am in love with you?” Sarah smiles.

“Precisely.” Erica smirks. Sarah giggles but notices how intently Erica is still staring at her. She doesn’t need vampire senses to know she’s waiting for an answer and is at the edge of her seat.

_Whitechapel_

“So that’s where you guys were all summer?”

“You almost sound jealous.” Sarah takes a sip of her french vanilla latte. After two months of running around the globe, she was finally home, catching up with Ethan. They sat across one another in a booth tucked into the corner of their favorite diner.

“Only a little. It’s not like I’ll ever get outta here. Not any time soon anyway.” He takes a sips of his green tea. In lifting his mug, Sarah notices the ring on his pointer finger. It’s a thick silver band with a perfectly round white opal set in the center.

“I didn’t know you did jewelry.”

“Oh? This?” Ethan holds up his hand to give Sarah a better look. “Benny made it. It stops me from having nightmares and allows me to filter my visions, allowing for better control of my powers.”

“That’s really sweet of him.”

“Yeah...um about that.” Ethan fumbles for the words and Sarah is almost certain what he is about to say. “Benny and I are...well, we’re dating.”

“O.M.G! It’s finally official!?”

“Yeah...wait, what do you mean....finally official? Did you think me and Benny were dating before?”

“You guys are practically married so yeah.”

“Sarah.”

Both brunettes turn their heads towards the door. Making her way over to them was Erica. She had an entirely too smug look on her face as her eyes zeroed in on Sarah’s.

“Hey Erica.” Sarah smiles. She stands up, her arms extended for a hug but instead is swept up into Erica’s arms where she is kissed soundly on the mouth. Sarah feels weightless, she does every-time Erica kisses her. She hopes it stays like that for the rest of eternity.

“You guys should probably get a room.” Ethan coughs.

“Jealous?” Ethan turns his head back towards the door where Benny is standing, hand still on the door. “Cause I can totally sweep you off your feet, if that’s what you want.”

Ethan’s face splits into a crooked grin as Benny takes three long strides towards him. Soon he’s standing over him, taking Ethan’s face into his hands and just staring down at him with those dark green eyes that always make Ethan feel like nothing else matters.

"Who are the ones that need the room now?" Erica smirks, Sarah snug against her side.


End file.
